Growth in color management has resulted in an increase in software packages that are used to generate International Color Consortium (ICC) profiles. ICC profiles describe color attributes of a particular device or viewing requirement by defining a mapping between a source or target color space and a Profile Connection Space (PCS), such as either CIELAB (L*a*b*) or CIEXYZ.
However, print customers often request that one or more colors specified in a print job accurately match desired colors. While some colors in a print job are not needed, or may be reproduced within some tolerance range, other colors are essential and require accurate color reproduction. For example, a customer may request a set of colors printed with an old printer of a different vendor be accurately matched by a new color printer. An acceptable match to such colors may not be available at the printer at which a job is being performed.
Therefore, mechanism to accurately match colors is desired.